Slapping Love
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Two people who hate people. Two people who everyone hates... Two people... That learn they may be abolutely in love with eachother. The title will be figured out with more reading and progress . Cute romantic and light NxH fic


**Slapping Love**

**No flamers please. XD**

**This story is something I came up with along with my sister. I loved the idea so much I wrapped it up into this fic. I'm so hoping this would be some kind of way HxN would get together, it would be too hilarious!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Heather knew that he was the only one she could rely on. He followed along with her schemes, of course with a few complaints here and there which she would roll her eyes and quickly ignore. She took note he wasn't another Lindsay, simply because she actually wanted to make a friend on the island… She was lonely, until things progressed with him… Yes Noah.

He was the only one she ever agreed with. They both shared quite a dislike for many of the campers, and they were both disliked by many of the campers. It would be something they would talk about often.

Soon, after all the scheming, and complaining about all the campers they had to deal with, things got much deeper, and others quickly caught on with Heather and Noah's sudden friendship. It was then they shared the personal issues, things that happened at home, things that was always on there mind, and soon, secrets that they would tell no one else.

They lied beneath the moonlight sitting on a damp log due to the light drizzle of the rain that went on around 15 minutes ago. It was completely and utterly just a time for relaxing, and neither of them realized how truly romantic the scene looked by others eyes.

"You think that's bad?", Heather began, "My parents barely accept me. They just think I'm a complete monster, and there is nothing I can do to change their minds.", she let out.

"Eh, at least they notice you. Sometimes I feel my parents don't even know I exist."

Heather looked at Noah a bit in disbelief, "How could that be your case? You're a child prodigy, you have to be over exaggerating or something.", She crossed her arms.

"Not with nine kids in the family…"

Heathers jaw dropped..

"Nine?! How do you live like that?"

He simply shrugged and tucked his hands behind his head, "I actually have no idea. I'm guessing my answer is reading."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?", she snorted.

"What?"

"Bookworm.", she playfully smiled at him.

Noah smiled back, "Drama queen", he laughed. Heather pounded her fist in Noah's arm as he squealed causing her to burst out laughing.

"You just went way too far!" she chuckled evilly flipping her hair. It was then Noah looked up at the moon and suddenly looked puzzled. Heather took notice of his sudden expression.

"Do you have any idea how we became so acquainted with one another in the first place?", he remarked in wonderment.

"What, you regret meeting me already?, It usually take a friend around at least 4 wee-"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that…", he mumbled raising one of his eyebrows now looking to the ground.

"Oh really?, then how did you mean it?," she scorned obviously frustrated. She looked at Noah waiting for a answer as he searched for a truthful yet meaningful answer in his mind. Finally he looked at Heather and spoke up, breathing in before he did so.

"I mean… I don't really seem like the guy you would hang out with, I mean, for manipulation purposes and using for alliances, obviously that would make sense, but you seem to take me in as a actual friend…. It's just weird..", he stated in his usual monotone voice.

Heather suddenly looked bewildered, "Gee thanks Noah.", she stated sarcastically, "Besides, what do you mean it's weird?"

"I don't know, seems like you would hang out more with guys like Justin, I'm a little surprised you have no problem hanging out with the supposed know-it-all." _Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words…._

"Oh, so what? Now I'm shallow? I thought you were the only person who didn't look at me that way Noah!", she snarled, "I can't believe I actually thought for a second I found a friend on this crummy island with these crummy people!"

Noah took a look at Heather and sighed, "I wasn't trying to imply you were shallow. I'm just not the kind of guy I'm sure people have a blast hanging out with. I'm said to be pretty dull." Noah said. Heather looked relieved and went on.

The next words that came out of Heather mouth shocked Noah, "Dull? Please, every person I met on this island has a problem, all of them being pretty huge. Like the fact I'm considered cold-hearted. I'm sure being dull isn't that huge of a deal. Besides, your one of the most interesting people I know."

_Does she really mean that? _Noah thought.

_Did that really come out of my mouth? _Heather thought.

"Wow…", Noah looked at Heather eyes wide, "Thanks."

Heather felt suddenly felt her cheeks go warm, but she tried to cover it up by simply rolling here eyes. She took another glance at Noah and saw him staring up at the moon again. For some reason this image seemed to perfect to her.

She couldn't believe the things she had been thinking about Noah for awhile now. Like how handsome he would look when he would smirk, or how much she loved to pester him while he was deep in concentration usually studying or reading, but the most wild thing that ever crossed her mind was the question _'Do I like him?' _or _'Why do I suddenly find him so attractive?'_

It was these questions that made Heather feel like she was going go crazy. She couldn't like him, it was all to impossible, then again… That night, when she went to bed, tossing and turning in her covers going through all these questions closing her eyes tightly trying to block out all possible answers. Finally she came to her conclusion, and knew more then anything she couldn't let anyone know… Because that would ruin her reputation as the threatening mean girl and her friendship.

'_I really like him… I really really like him…. Damnit…', _With that, she fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**LOL Next Chapter is called Typical Cody**

**You could just imagine, ahaha. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
